


Amazing

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Detective harbours doubts at how useful they are to the team, so they're grateful for the chance to help with anything. Nat is quick to remind them just how amazing she thinks they are. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 9)
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 1





	Amazing

"Will you look at this?" Nat asks me as I stride into the lab. She's got a clay tablet under a microscope, examining the intricate pattern in detail.

"There's something inscribed but I can't quite translate it."

"Sure," I say cheerily. Any given moment to help my lover is welcome. Being on a team of supernaturals, all with such high degrees of skill and competence, means I don't find a lot to do than one of them can't do better.

Luckily, I'm great with science and languages.

I slide into the seat Nat vacates, settling down to peer through the lens.

"It looks...old." I say in awe and disbelief. It looks like one of the earliest records of writing in the world, long dead. But I gaze long enough to recognize the script, and see the chips where portions must have worn away. 

"I can translate it, but it'll take me a while." I say, not taking my eyes off the tablet. "Do you have a pencil and paper somewhere, or?"

I finally look up from the microscope to see Nat grinning at me. "What?"

"You're amazing." She says, awed. "Every day I'm impressed by you."

The admission makes my heart leap, and I blush. A swell of hope rises in my chest. "You really think so?" I ask. I hope I'm hiding the fact that I'm on the verge of tears.

I always feel behind in the team. Like I can't pull my weight because I'm human. That the others have to slow down and look after me. Every time I manage to prove that I'm not helpless, it feels special.

It feels like having to try twice as hard to be half as good some days. I remember the same feeling in the academy. I wanted to be recognized as good. To have earned my rank in the force.

"I do." Nat says, drawing me back to Earth. "Every day you do or say something that shows me how wonderful you are. Your brain, your charm, your wit, your generosity, your friendliness. I could go on for days."

"Well don't stop now." I chuckle through definite tears now, brushing them away. I look her in the eye- those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I've never had a partner who appreciates me like you have." I admit. "I think you've spoiled me."

"Good." Nat smiles, cupping my cheek and brushing away lingering tears with her thumb. "You deserve to be spoiled. And I love spoiling you." She grins.

I grab her hand and give a squeeze of thanks.

"Alright, now where's a pencil and paper?"


End file.
